Axel x Orielle
by Xerphena
Summary: A short story for Devilsbloods between his OC Axel and LOZ character Orielle (Skyward Sword)


**Axel X Orielle**

It's kind of funny. Never really considered my self all that attractive nor did I ever think I would ever grow to find him attractive. He was odd, different than everybody else I knew, yet despite that fact, I still found him alluring.

It was probably about four years ago now. Maybe more, but I highly doubt that. Skyloft was as peaceful as it always was. Except for the fact that Zelda had gone missing and Link had gone after her.

The day was like any other my brother, Parrow, and I ate breakfast together. I made plans to go flying for the day afterwards. I had heard about this new flashy island just a few minutes off of skyloft and decided to go there myself. Link had informed me it was called fun fun island, and could help me win a few rupees. This was an opportunity I wasn't about to let go.

I was all ready, my bag had a simply vial of pumpkin soup in it. I jumped off the platform and called for my bird. Soon, I was racing towards the island. But, then, a creature of unknown origin spat me a rock projectile. It was odd to see monsters in the sky so upon seeing it I didn't have to react, before it hit me and downed my bird, and ultimately myself. I was able to land on a small island, yet, wasn't able to leave.

I don't know how long I stayed there for. Too long I suppose, soon, I had already drunk my soup and was longing for another source of food. The sun was by now setting, a discerning factor, as I knew I must have spent at least several hours here. Not only was my brother worried, but I was worried about my own safety.

Soon though, I had nodded off to sleep.

Light had hit my eyes early the next morning jolting me awake. Only I realized it wasn't morning instead still the middle of the night and a young man stood there looking at me. His hair was a deep purple and wore a red and black stripped long shirt. He had black gloves the reached just below his elbow and tall black boots. He peered at me oddly as I attempted to blink the sleep out of my eyes.

"Hello?" I said awkwardly and he continued to stare at me weirdly. "Nice to see another human face, yeah!" I say smiling at him, though the smile might have appeared as a scowl, given that I was trying to bloke out the light from his torch.

"Hi." He said curtly and glanced about the small island we were currently situated on, "Why are you out here?"

"My bird crashed, her wing is badly injured." I explain quickly, a small blush covering appeared on my cheeks as he tilted his head and looked at me. He audibly sighed; "I may be able to help with the wing. Give me a moment."

He pulled out a device, a sort of device I did not recognize… apart from the fact that it looked technological and slightly resembled that of scrapper, Gondo's old robot. It was purple and pink in colour, and a green light shone on the top when he held it up to my bird's wing. Letters of an unknown alphabet were projected on a screen on the front of the device. He skimmed the words quickly and put the device away.

He stood up, "your bird's wing is broken in three different spots, would you like me to fix it?" I nod vigorously. He begins to root around in an odd pack on his back and pulls out another device, with the same colour motif.

We enter an uncomfortable silence, the only sound a low humming from the device. "Soooooooo," I said trying to break the silence, "Where are you from?" I ask him, he looked up at me and said, "what makes you think I am not from skyloft." He asks.

"Skyloft's small. We all know each other. Also, I haven't seen anything like that device you have there on skyloft, nor those funky lettery things." I replied, and he chuckled, "I come from somewhere very far away." He explained.

"The surface?" I inquire; he chuckled again, "A little bit farther than that." He stands up, "Your bird's wing is fine now, might want to get her and yourself some food though when you get back to your home, the healing process is a little bit exhausting."

"Thank you, mister." I say to him. "Axel, the name's Axel." He says holding his hand out. I take it and shake "and mine's Orielle." I say with a smile, "I don't know if I can repay you-" he holds up his hand with a smile, and I stop talking.

"No need." He says. He walks into a machine thingy and flies off. I can't help but think this isn't the last time I will see him.

-0-

Axel and I lay on the flowered island, a rainbow just above our heads. I smile as he talks about Earth, his father, annoying uncle Dib and mother Gaz. He talks of a planet called Irk and his dad's robot Gir. While, all I can think about the journey we have had, going from two strangers meeting on an island in the middle of the night. To, well, I guess there is no better term than boyfriend and girlfriend.


End file.
